1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retrieval space determination system for three-dimensionally shaped parts in a computer aided design (CAD) system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a retrieval system for determining the location of three-dimensionally shaped parts which enables high speed determination of whether a part in question is completely included within a predetermined area in the display, i.e., is included completely in a "retrieval space", or is only partially included in that area, when confirming the position of parts three-dimensionally displayed on a display screen of a CAD system or changing the shapes or positions of the parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, products have been design using computers, that is, CAD systems. These systems are being widely utilized in the manufacture of electronic equipment and machinery and the construction of buildings.
In general, CAD systems include a host computer, a color display, a work station, a printer, a keyboard, and a mouse.
When utilizing such a CAD system, it is extremely important to be able to quickly change the positions or change or correct the shapes etc. of parts attached inside a structure displayed on the display screen. This is particularly important in design divisions which deal with the mounting positions of parts. Accordingly there is a demand for higher performance on the part of CAD systems. Therefore, to achieve higher speed changes or corrections, it is necessary to quickly determine whether a part in question is completely included in the retrieval space.